<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self-defense by CasualFangirl69420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036300">Self-defense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualFangirl69420/pseuds/CasualFangirl69420'>CasualFangirl69420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualFangirl69420/pseuds/CasualFangirl69420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is supposed to be a casual match-up, a weekly occurrence for Emperor Technoblade, who has been revered for his warfare tactics and diligence to training. The very thought of mating even disgusts him, as it means having to endure overly luscious dates instead of productive work, not to mention the dramatic hormonal shifts that would definitely stain his reputation as a perfect soldier. However, his latest opponent, a mysterious man donned in a forest green cape, accompanied by a mask on which a crudely drawn smiley face lies that only serves to accentuate the other’s enigma, that does little to cloak his mesmerizing golden curls and the slender physique, has threatened to topple his steadfast disregard for mating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The grand revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work in the fandom so feel free to leave me feedbacks on my writing and how would you guys want the plot to progress in Chapter 2 and onward. The fic is dedicated to the personas, rather than the real people, but if there is any discomfort from either of the creators regarding my work, I will take it down. <br/>Anyways, enjoy my coffee-fuelled-4hours prior to my chem test writing!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is supposed to be a grandeur event, the moment of thrill and reputation-building Dream had been coveting his whole life. Dream has always been a sharp fighter; despite adorning the traits of an omega, his combatant style, ruthless and extremely practiced, earns him high regard among soldiers which eventually leads him to challenge the most fearsome fighter of the land, Emperor Technoblade. Of course, in order to make such prompt advances in the fighter community, he has to conceal his secondary gender, for once unveiled to the world, he would be vulnerable to the sea of defeated foes fervent for vengeance against him or worse, be claimed against his will as a token to the ones he lost to. The risks are only further amplified with the fight being held in a large open arena, where flocks of alphas could be found aggregating, undoubtedly brimming with vigor and cheer for the kingdom’s leader, not once subdued and now staring daggers at his form. It's a do or die situation, where either he prevails over the other or is forced to submit himself to the other alpha to use to his liking.</p><p>*****</p><p>This is supposed to be a casual match-up, a weekly occurrence for Emperor Technoblade, who has been revered for his warfare tactics and diligence to training. So much that even during his first mating seasons, he would dedicate hours to farming potatoes ( somehow he had managed to a simple, petty bet into a months-long endeavour of restless farming, effectively driving away the sea of interested omegas wishing to court him). The very thought of mating even disgusts him, as it means having to endure overly luscious dates instead of productive work, not to mention the dramatic hormonal shifts that would definitely stain his reputation as a perfect soldier. Being enamoured by an omega to the point of willing to accommodate their every need (or to be blunt, simping) is embarrassing enough, his piglin nature would surface, making him stupidly lovestruck and possessive. That’s why the alpha insists on avoiding omegas, preferably indulging himself in clashes against other alphas and at times, outstanding betas . However, his latest opponent, a man donned in a forest green cape, accompanied by a mask on which a crudely drawn smiley face lies that only serves to accentuate the other’s enigma,<br/> that does little to cloak his mesmerizing golden curls and the slender physique, has threatened to topple his steadfast disregard for mating. </p><p>Even before the fighting commences, Techno can feel an admiration brewing for the other if the large crowd they summon is any indication. However, the green-clad boy’s scent is what piques his interest as for once, even with a meta sense of smell attributable to his piglin origin, he struggles to decipher the other’s status. The lithe body completely engulfed in the oversized hoodie and the faint fruity fragrance emitting from Dream, the name of his challenger, would suggest that the other is a beta, but the battle-worn stance and the cocky smirk constantly on display so distinctly belongs to an alpha that the pinkette barely quells his urge to growl menacingly, to bring him down and humiliate him in front of the whole kingdom but at the same time mark him as his, showing everyone who he belongs to and what was that? For a long time, no omega has dared to engage in any sort of fighting tournament, not alone one of this scale, fearful of the detrimental outcomes like potentially being mated and the public judgement, which is more often than not unkind. There’s no way Dream is an omega, right?</p><p>Loud sirens reverberate in the large open space, commanding silence from the chattering people and with that, Techno shakes himself out of the weird thoughts to focus on Dream, who is dashing forward with promises of pain. The other is no alpha for sure, lacking the signature muscular build, but  where they lack in physical strength, they make up in razor sharp accuracy in movements, each hit they pull off holding such calculation that at times, even Tamm himself is put off guard. Slices after slices, they unknowingly compose for themselves a deathly dancing routine, their attacks mirroring each other in delicacy and bodies mingling as if the entire arena is their personal ballroom and Techno has never found himself so deeply infatuated. As much as he wants to prolong this moment, he brings the first round to an end with decisive heavy attacks on the blonde’s shield, before using the tip of his sword to tilt the other’s chin up in a show of dominance, chuckling to himself when his eyes landed at the pink-tinted cheeks where the mask doesn’t reach and those pink, plush lips being bitten nervously. He inwardly curses at himself at almost swooning at the defeated look on the other, but whenever the dust-stained green hoodie gets lifted to apply bandages, he can only stare at the milky smooth skin and femininely curvy waist with longing and an animalistic urge to lay a mark on it.</p><p>The second match begins with a renewed confidence from Dream, with him expertly dodging what would otherwise be bone-crushing grips of Techno and lacing every vicious comebacks with taunting quips like “bacon bit”, “potato boy” and “Blood god”, the title bestowed upon the other by the various enemies he bested but in a mocking tone, amused at the aggravated growl elicited from the pinkette. After unleashing a succession of smoke from slashing his swords on the sandy ground, he lunges forwards and wields his trusty axe across the shield held by Techno, causing the object to disintegrate into tiny particles and the emperor to fall flat on his butt from the momentum. Without any ado, Dream occupies the place on top of the alpha with glee, completely oblivious to the seething glare pointed at him. He then lets out an embarrassed squeal as rough hands grab at his mask, making his focus falter and his omegan scent to spike upon the violation. In record time, while the smaller hastily throws his arm over his face, Techno jumps at him and reverses their previous positions, the alpha's body completely draping over the Dream's lithe frame as he greedily inspects every facial feature that is privy only to those closely allied with his fellow competitor.</p><p> When he pins thin wrists above the blonde’s head, he is met with the most remarkable emerald orbs, as if enticing him into unholy mischief. The below’s cheeks are of a light pink hue not unlike a maiden, with freckles dotting across them like constellations in the night sky. Shaky breaths coming out of his pretty lips, which are so puffy Tech just wants to get a taste of them with his own, watching them tremble and bruised from the force of his fangs. From time to times, he always holds back his desires, wanting nothing to do with dreary love affairs, but now, he could feel all the pending sexual frustrations over the year ready to burst as he feels the other’s soft figure. He wants the fight to quickly end, so that he can finally have some alone time with the charming beta. </p><p>Too late to register the obvious reluctance and panicked pleas, coupled with a hitched and watery breath,  he rips the collar of Dream’s green hoodie to reveal his neck where he would place the bite, the closing ritual to every fight only to be met with the sweetest scent he ever smells. Puzzled, he nuzzles into the junction between the other’s shoulders where the scent would be most rampant and the tell-tale shiver of omega when being touched so intimately is enough to confirm the younger’s secondary gender as an omega, which would now put him a predicament seeing how people always treat omegas harshly in competitive events as this one. The other’s distress-embedded scent soars enough to alert the whole area of the omega’s presence, and Techno tries his best to soothe him, rubbing hopefully reassuring circles around the blonde’s back and pressing him closer to his broad chest, letting his pink hair flow down in an effort to separate them from the increasingly agitated audience and frantic organizers. Their peace is short-lived as in an instance, a crew of guards rush to encircle the two, and the stadium is filled with noises of astonishment, awe and even coos, obviously aroused by the newfound knowledge of the blonde warrior’s secondary gender .</p><p>Techno can only look on, being forced to return to his throne as 2 bulky-build men drag Dream to the center of the arena where they proceed with the punishment for losing omegas, suddenly understanding the fright held in the other's gaze. Even as emperor, he is not permitted to interfere with traditions, and he deeply deplores it. Usually losing a fight means the omega has to be mated to the winner regardless if that decision aligns with their interests but the royal status exempts this from applying to the duo, leaving the pinkette in the dark as to what will come to the smaller. At the rise in cheers and a faint flustered cry, Techno turns his head to the scene at play and immediately feels his blood boil, almost combust into a storm of violence that threatens to descend upon the assaulters.</p><p>Completely disregarding the omega's discomfort, the two men restrain his wrists in tight bondage before letting their hands explore every part of Dream’s quivering body, from licking at his sensitive necks and the tears gathering at his chin, to caressing his lower part longingly with an underlying sex-driven meaning to it. The torturous public exhibition only escalates as his thighs are held open by a toned pair of hands while the other man strips him of his lower garments, exposing his embarrassingly dripping cunt despite his tearful, terrified beg of “No” and “Stop”, being repeated like a mantra in hope of the two guards’ pity. They all fall on deaf ears as the shameful ministrations don’t stop but rather become more intense, a thick finger even shamelessly playing with his wet folds, circling them in an exaggerated manner to draw more of the omega’s cries while shushing him condescendingly. Dream is well aware of the consequences of his challenge to fight the emperor; if anything, that was the most exhilarating fight of his life where he didn’t have to hold himself back so much and feels free to perform to his best, he was also ready to cope against any punishments handed to the loser, be it simple torture or heavy fines. But when sharp fangs nip at his neck with promises of hurt and his senses going haywire at the implication of such actions, he cannot help but burst into tears again.</p><p>Techno can only helplessly stare at the other’s plight from afar… or can he do something about it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// extremely dubious consent<br/>So yesterday, after emerging from a exam-riddled week when my electronics were basically confiscated, I was absolutely so mind-blown by the hits this self-indulgent thing received the past few days so to the readers that commented, bookmarked and spent time viewing. I’m literally so emotional rn i’m shaking with every traction this gets.  So here is the awaited chapter 2. <br/>******Notes: this is by no means in-character for both Dream and Techno, and some scenes may be explicit so viewer discretion is recommended.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno has been pacing back and forth in his quarter the last 10 minutes, running different scenarios in his head. For once, his royal status puts him a quandary: to risk his reputation and lawfully claim the blonde omega in the eyes of the kingdom’s citizenry, therefore forever securing his bond to someone he has never been on proper conversational terms with, given how abruptly the fight transpired, or to feign oblivion to it all, to the tear-filled whimpers from the other that tinge every fibre of being with unadulterated fury and most of all, to the now rogue voice of his alpha self screaming at him to assert the younger as his, to shield him from the piercing onlookers. After another minute which feels century-like long, the emperor promptly steps up from his sitting, paying no mind to the perplexed looks from his servants and marches determinedly back to the arena, where he last sees his rival. A small group of guards wanting to intercept his arrival manages to slow him down a bit and the crimson-eyed alpha prays to the blood god that he isn’t too late.</p><p> </p><p>Things are going bad, horribly, terribly, no good for Dream. Firstly, he lost rather embarrassingly to the fellow fighter, too distracted by the luscious muscles and incredibly shiny crimson eyes as if precious ruby stones. Though he had no intent to succumb to his omega desires before, his life as a fighter constantly shadowing them, they shone impressively upon meeting the alpha emperor, rendering him flustered even at the slightest touch of skins and stares. Now he can’t help a bitter sense of remorse at that display of vulnerability, for he wouldn’t be subjected to his.</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s legs are painfully spread open for John, what the assaulter goes by, to see, who is looking awfully gleeful and lust-driven for his liking. The past minutes has been spent tormenting the omega, with one guard maintaining an iron grip on the other’s dainty wrists and small waist, completely trapping him for John to do as he pleases. Previous beholders to the fight, concerned for their idols but not willing to stand against the enforcers, scatter, leaving only the fighters who once faced and yielded to the masked man to spectate, basking in the scene of the  revered warrior being reduced to a maiden in distress, and it only instigates John to take things further, knowing only he would get to satiate his own hunger, to have his way with this blonde beauty, regardless of whether the blonde consents to this or not, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna taste you now, little omega.”, he says sweetly as he addresses the flustered omega, who is visibly trembling and leaning away from the pervasive hands. Tutting disapprovingly, he grabs with more force at the pearlescent thighs, already indenting purple marks in their wake and presses his mouth to the other’s warm clit, nibbing gently and savoring the pretty moans spilling from peach lips as Dream’s panic soars. <br/>“Stop…pl-please stop, it hurts, it hurts’, the omega chants helplessly, the smaller figure shaking with every swipe of the tongue against his sensitive inside. John only seems more enthused upon the green-clad man’s pained sobs, alternating between lapping viciously at the soft folds and plunging deeper to get more of the sweet omega’s release as if some sort of exotic treat. The violent thrashing and heavy wails that follow doesn’t make the man let up his violation, but John is getting impatient with how tight the blonde still is, wanting nothing more than to push his cock inside the blonde, seeing him struggle and cry and beg, to show the entire kingdom what a whore the green fighter is, that he is just another pretty token for the alphas to fuck whenever.</p><p>He leans into the mess of the omega, body shaking with barely suppressed pleasure-filled moans and unushered tears at the sudden onslaught of thick fingers prodding at his entrance. </p><p>“You’re such a slut, Dream, '' the guard chuckles darkly while grazing his sharp fangs at the other’s scent pad, the implication of the action alone provoking a fresh shudder in the younger.</p><p>“All this time, you have been posing as the almighty omega who doesn’t bother with meager courtships, who desperately wants to prove yourself to be anything but a weak-willed sub. But in reality, you’re just a whore with a sweet cunt, looking for loaded alphas who can dominate and fill you nicely. That’s what your intention with the Blade, isn’t it?” he accentuates by fully grinding his finger against the other’s prostate and keeping it there, rendering the other to cry out in overstimulation and shake with fear. “How could an alpha as powerful and prized as the emperor himself ever love a filthy liar, an easy omega who would let any man have their way with him?”</p><p>At this, Dream finally cannot bite his lips in time to stop the strained gasps and tears that streak his faces, watching arousal surge behind the guard’s eyes as he leaves deep marks on the other’s milky and tender shoulder plates and hips. All he wanted was to be able to train himself, to finally meet the man he comes to idolize, not any of the degrading things the man mentions. So he tries to fight back, slamming his fists repeatedly into the bulky man to no avail, as John recovers quickly compared to Dream who has exhausted most of his stamina on the duel, immediately turning his head away to avoid a bite.<br/>“You’re so cute, thinking you can get away with this”, he captures Dream’s lip in an intense kiss, chewing on pink-tinted bottom lips until they become moist and puffy and terrified hiccups emit from them, reminding that it is he the one that is in control, that is gonna fuck him silly.</p><p>“It’s endearing how you try so hard, even when you are so small and easy to manhandle, you pretty little thing”, he caresses the younger’s  cunt where his fingers are still buried deep inside, the walls seemingly hugging him while the omega whines at every thrusts, indignation radiating off him in waves. He’s so beautiful, John thinks to himself, and moves to extract himself of the confining clothes pieces, which restricts his throbbing erection with mirth dancing in irises, not missing the way the small omega shivers from the sheer size. <br/>“No, no wait”, the green man says frantically, “it can’t possibly fit” <br/>Of course the guard is aware of this, his posture even larger than the emperor themselves. But he carries on, caging Dream in his arms and rubbing the digit at the quivering pink folds.<br/>“ But you are gonna enjoy it anyway, slut.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can tell, I’m such a sucker for abo au. Next chap will feature an understandably pissed and possessive pink-headed alpha and much needed comfort because boy does this chapter have seriously nsfw content. Also, now that I’m more free, feel free to chat in the comment. Where I’m from, my final semester just ended and I’m wondering how y’all’s schools are doing. <br/>I have fun writing these kinds of things, like they give me distractions from the sad, sad reality. I wrote this chap as I sat in my parents’ bedroom, waiting for them to finish their sappy movie to tell them in detail how I fucked up my maths test ( I was actually spending the night before the test watching a 4-hour steam on george’s alt so I can only blame myself though) so you can kinda get my point here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>